Crow's Nest (level)
Crow's Nest'Bungie Podcast, 8-10-2007 is the second campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "Holdout" achievement and 20 Gamerpoints. Background The level begins with the Chief and Johnson escaping from the African jungle and landing in an underground UNSC base. As they disembark, several Marines are amazed to see a Spartan. Commander Keyes then informs The Chief and Johnson of the current situation (that Truth has destroyed the UNSC Fleet, and only a few ships are left), all the while walking through hallways littered with wounded UNSC soldiers. They soon reach the Command Center and speak with Lord Hood, discussing a plan for an all out attack on Truth's army. However, the Covenant then jam the Humans communications network along with the rest of the base, shutting off the power. Truth then appears on the main viewscreen, threatening the Humans and telling them their world will burn. The Covenant then attack and the base "comes under heavy fire" from the Covenant Loyalists. Unable to sufficiently fight off the invaders, Miranda Keyes has a bomb placed in the operations center. Despite an attempt by the Covenant to disable the bomb, it goes off successfully, and all remaining troops, including the Master Chief escape into the base's garage where they survive the explosion. Transcript {Note: Transcript is incomplete} '{''Cutscene} *'Crow's Nest Flight Controller': "Sorry for the tight squeeze. (To the other Flight Controller) Tell the Commander her ace is in the hole." Kilo 23 touches down. The Master Chief, the Arbiter and Johnson get off. Marines sitting by the Landing Pad see the Chief get out of the Pelican. *'Landing Pad Marine': "Hey, check it out. *'Landing Pad Marine #2': "No way! A Spartan!" *'Blind-by-injury Landing Pad Marine': "For real? You better not be.... *'Landing Pad Marine #2': "No man. He's here! We're gonna be alright!" Commander Miranda Keyes comes out onto the Landing Pad to meet Johnson, the Arbiter and the Master Chief. *'Commander Keyes': "Where'd you find him?" *'Johnson': "Napping. Out back." *'Commander Keyes': Hmm. I'll bet. It's good to see you Chief. Keyes shakes the Chief's hand. *'Master Chief': "Likewise ma'am." *'Commander Keyes': "Let's get you up to speed." Down the hallways of the base, wounded Marines lay against the walls. Two Marines chatting to each other notice Commander Keyes and the Master Chief. They make way and salute.' *'Commander Keyes': "The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet." As the Arbiter walks by, the Marines lower their hands and stare in astonishment. *'Commander Keyes': "Terrestial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..." Medics race pass by with a critical Marine on a stretcher. *'Commander Keyes': "..extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he commited all his forces here. East Africa, The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging." *'Master Chief': "What about Halo?" *'Miranda Keyes': "We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds. Humanity. The Covenant. Every sentient being in the Galaxy." *'Master Chief': "The Rings will kill us all." *'Technician #1': "Ma'am, I have Lord Hood." *'Commander Keyes': "Patch him through." *'Lord Hood (Main View Screen)': "Good news, Commander Keyes?" *'Commander Keyes': "As good as it gets, sir." *'Lord Hood (Main View Screen)': "So I see. What's your status, son?" *'Master Chief': "Green. Sir." *'Lord Hood (Main View Screen)': "Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off." *'Commander Keyes': "Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But. If we neutralise on of the batteries. Punch a hole in Truth's defences..." *'Lord Hood (Main View Screen)': "I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident.." The power cuts completely. *'Technician #2': "Ah Hell! Not again! *'Commander Keyes': "Emergency generators! Now!" *'Marine Technician': "Shielding failed. They're down and charging." *'Commander Keyes': "As soon as they're up, restablish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that.." *'Truth (All screens)': (with pure disgust and hatred) "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking... what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No! Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened, from its hole to mar the flashing of our passage; the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I AM their instrument!" *'Johnson': "Cocky bastard. Just loves to run his mouth." *'Master Chief': "Does he usually mention me?" Commander Keyes thinks, and realises Truth's meaning. *'Commander Keyes': "Give the order. We're closing shop." *'Marine Technician': "Ma'am?" *'Commander Keyes': "We're about to get hit." *'Marine Technician': "All personel. Defence code Alpha." *'Commander Keyes': "The wounded. We're getting them all out." *'Marine Technician': "Prepare for immediate evacuation." *'Johnson': "If I have to carry 'em myself." *'Marine Technician': "Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" Miranda walks up the stairs and draws a Pistol. She pulls the chamber back. *'Commander Keyes': "To war." She lets go and moves on. Know Your Role... {Gameplay} *'Marine Technician': "We just lost the Perimeter Cameras." *'Commander Keyes': "Motion Trackers?" *'Marine Technician': "They're down or we're not recieving. Can't tell." *'Miranda Keyes': "Any of our birds squawking?" *'Technician #2': "No ma'am. Wait, Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms! Closing in on our position." *'Miranda Keyes': "Any birds left in 5mins out, bring them in. Tell everything else to scatter." *'Technician #2': "Aye Aye." *'Technician #3': "Who would've thought we'd have this many wounded?" *'Technician #2': "Pelicans are gonna take extra time to load." *'Commander Keyes': "We knew they'd find us eventually. But we have a plan, lets make it happen." *'All personel': "Yes Ma'am!" *'Johnson': "Arbiter and I will guard the Ops Center. Don't worry about the Commander, Chief. I got her. But the Marines down stairs could use your help." {Co-op} Johnson: "Chief, move out. You too Arbiter. The Commander will brief you as you go." The Master Chief meets with two Marines from downstairs. *'Marine #1': "Follow me sir." *'Marine #2': "Perimeter's this way." The Chief follows the Marines downstairs. *'Marine #3': "Come on sir. I'll show you the way." The Chief finds many weapons to stock up on. *'Marine #2 or #3': "This base was built for some 20th Century war. It's full of old tech, like these door controls." The Marine opens the door. The Chief walks on through to find Marines in a large room setting up defences for the Ops Centre. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Get those turrets up. You watch your fields of fire." or *'Marine Sergeant (Stacker)': "Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" *'Marine #4': "How'd they find us?" *'Marine #5': "Probably just smelled you." *'Marine #4': "Bite me. I'm sick of hiding anyways." *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Quiet. Cut the chatter." *'Marine #5': "What is it Sergeant?" *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Calm before the Storm, Marines. Enjoy it." The cave shakes. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Point of entry. Best assessment." *'Marine #3': "The Hangar, Sergeant." *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Agreed. Master Chief, get there." {Co-op} *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." The Master Chief proceeds on, meeting up with two Marines. *'Marine #6': "We're with you Chief." *'Marine #7': "Yeah. Get some." The Chief grabs some Frag Grenades from a weapons case near the door, then opens it, and lets the Marines lead the way. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Master Chief? Good, this channel is secure. My fire-teams are spread thin. We can't hold out forever. I need that hangar cleared for evac, ASAP." *'Marine #6': "Those Brutes secure the hangar, we won't be able to get our birds out." The Marines find the vehicle access. A Warthog is in battle with many Covenant soldiers. A Grunt lobs a Plasma Grenade and destroys it. The Chief and accompaning Marines engage and win, pushing onward. They reach an open door heavily guarded and defeat the resistance, continuing through into the narrows corridors. They reach the hangar. *'Marine #8': "Wipe those bastards off the deck!!" The Chief and Marines on the offence secure the deck. Multiple Phantoms drop troops into the hangar, attempting to defend it. The Chief and Marines take turrets and defend the hangar. The UNSC forces prevail. The Phantoms retreat and the troops fall. The Pelican hanging on a crane in one of the docks slides out and releases the Pelican. The Dropship lands to evac the Marines in the hangar, while the Master Chief restocks on weapons and ammo. *'Johnson (COM)': "Chief, Ops Center. Double time! The Brutes are pressing hard." The Chief heads back to the Ops Center. Marines pass by for Evac. Back in the vehicle access, two Marines staying behind until the next Evac hear sounds of fighting. *'Marine #8': "Hey. You hear that?" *'Marine #9': "Yeah. And I don't like it." *'Commander Keyes (Speaker)': "Alert. Hostiles reported outside the barracks." The Chief heads back into the corridors, with the two Marines following. *'Commander Keyes (Speaker)': "Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!" An eerie silence falls. *'Commander Keyes (Speaker)': "Anyone in the barracks, I need a SitRep. Now!" The Master Chief meets with the Marines defending the Ops Center. *'Marine #3': "Sir. This way." A Drone suddenly appears above him. {It can be killed before it picks up the Marine. If it does, he can still be saved if chosen too}. *'Female Marine #1': "Look! Coming outta the vents!" A whole swarm of Drones starts pouring out the ventilation shafts, and engulfs the room. *'Marine #8': "LINE 'EM UP! LINE 'EM UP!!" *'Female Marine #1': "What the hell are these things, Sergeant?!" *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!! The Marines open fire on the swarm. The Chief finds a turret and unloads on them. The mighty swarm eventually falls. Marine in the Ops Center open the doors, letting the Chief in. Gift With Purchase The Master Chief meets with Johnson and other defending Marines, but the Arbiter isn't with them. *'Demolitions Marine': "If I hook up a timer, it might just blow up by itself." *'Commander Keyes (Main View Screen)': "Johnson." *'Johnson': "Mmm hmm?" *'Commander Keyes (Main View Screen)': "You might wanna put that out." Johnson drops his cigar and stamps on it. *'Commander Keyes (Main View Screen)': "Chief, have a look. A little going away gift for the Covenant. We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer." *'Johnson': "Understood." *'Commander Keyes (Main View Screen)': "Good luck everyone. See you on the last Pelican out." The Main View Screen switches off. *'Johnson': "Chief. Follow me." {Co-op} Johnson: "Chief, Arbiter. Follow me." Johnson leads the Chief to the back of the room, guarded by four Marines, and a Weapons Locker sits by it. *'Johnson': "Brutes have taken the Barracks. Marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy, Chief. We both know what they do to prisoners." The Master Chief takes weapons and ammo from the locker. *'Johnson': "Get to the Barracks, save those men. Then escort them to the Landing Pad for evac." The Chief heads through the corridor to the Motor Pool. While down there, he spots a Brute Pack, lead by a Brute Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer, gathered round. *'Brute Chieftain': "A fresh scent. Must be close. Spread out! Track it down!" The Brutes disperse. The Chief hides while Brute Minors pass by, a Brute Captain watches as they work. Walkthrough As the level starts off, listen to the dialogue, then move down to the weapon lockers for some ammo. Grab a Battle Rifle and two SMGs. After a marine opens the door, go all the way to the top, where you'll meet two marines telling you about a hangar. Go to the panel and open this door. From here, find your way and be sure to open the doors you encounter (only those doors with a green light can be opened). Soon, you'll approach a big area with a warthog. Draw out your BR and begin sniping out the grunts and jackals, hiding if necessary.when you come to the next door, a brute and several grunts will come out. Kill the brute first, then kill the remaining grunts. Now, do NOT eagerly go through the door yet! Several jackals are at the end of the hallway sniping with their carbines. Using your battle rifle, snipe each one out, then kill the grunts. Once the area is clear, proceed. You'll arrive at a hangar, where there are grunts and jackals on the deck. Kill every one of them. By this time, a phantom would have arrived. Pick up a deployable cover that can be found on the deck, then go to one of the Machinegun Turrets.Place the cover at the side of your turret, so that if any enemy gets on the deck, they can't shoot you. Okay, now use the turret to shoot everyone on the hangar bay. DON'T detach the turret yet until the pelican comes out (Just come out of the turret and use your weapons to shoot those enemies that managed to get on the deck). That is, after you have cleared several troops deployed by the phantoms. Now, having cleared the hangar, detach the turret and get back to the ops center exactly the same way you got to the hangar. Beware, on your way there, you'll encounter lots of drones in the cave. Remain in the bunker and use your turret to kill the drones, and hide whenever your shield is down. After clearing the area, proceed on to the ops center. From the ops center, go to the other door where you can find a green light and a marine standing next to the door. Open the door, and proceed to the barracks. Here, use the shield as cover and shoot through the hole. Kill the brutes one by one. Soon, the chieftain will go in to kill you. Dodge his attacks and don't shoot if he activates his Invincibility. Try to lure him to a corner, then throw a spike grenade, and that should finish him. If any brutes are still there kill them. Take the chieftains hammer with you and proceed to the next area. Here, you'll encounter the Arbiter, and he will help you through the cave and the next area (the second barracks). The Gravity Hammer works very well here. Snipe out some of the brutes first, then use your gravity hammer to kill the rest. Kill the others before facing the gold chieftain. Rush toward him, and blast him directly with your hammer. That should kill him.After clearing this area, you will go to a cave with an elevator. Get into it and activate the controls. You'll soon come to a landing pad, with lots of Jumppack Brutes. After killing all of them, proceed down the stairs to an area will you will encounter drones. You can ignore them or fight them if you want. At the next area, you will encounter lots of gunner grunts with their plasma cannons. Be sure to hide frequently here, as your shield will go down frequently too. Feel free to use your own tactic here, but I suggest detaching the turrets. If one turret runs out of ammo, you can aways detach another. After you've cleared this area, you'll come to another area with loads of grunts and two jackal snipers up on the upper level, carrying beam rifles. Take them out first, as they are the most dangerous. It takes practise, but after you've killed them, kill the remaining grunts. From here, open the last door, and you're back again at the ops center. Arm the bomb, and proceed to the hangar the same way as when you first went to the hangar. Most covenant are now disoriented, and you can feel free to ignore them. After arriving to the hangar, you'll notice that at the right side of the hangar, a hangar door has opened. Get through it, dash to the elevator, and activate it. The bomb explodes and you've finished Halo 3's second level. Trivia *There is a argument between two marines voiced by various Red vs Blue actors, which changes depending on difficulty level. See Password-Lacking Marine. *It is seen in the Halo 3 ViDoc Et Tu Brute around the 5 minute mark. *The words spoken by the Prophet of Truth in the E3 2007 trailer of Halo 3 are heard in the cut-scene when the Covenant get on the Human communications network. *Also, when Truth says: "...your destruction is the will of the gods. And I? I AM their instrument!" is the same line a Major Elite says in The Fall of Reach and Halo E3 2000 Trailer *On the boxes in the part of the room farthest from the monitors is the number 2401, the number of Installation 5's Monitor. *There is a latrine with old rusty toilets that is a good place for taking snapshots... although you might have to ask for a "courtesy flush" *The computers in the Ops Center occasionally beep the Halo theme. *Occasionally, you will see rats scurrying across the floor in some parts of the level. They appear on your motion tracker as small yellow dots. You can kill them realistically. References